Embarassment
by BirdieTitus16
Summary: Being married to a ravager is hard and...embarassing! lol Kraglin/Reader(Emily) Don't hate, appreciate!


Embarassment: KraglinxReader

Emily is the reader's name

Being married and a ravager is hard work. Especially if you're a woman, and head of security for the ship. Kraglin and I just married a year ago, and the crew loves to tease us endlessly. This day was no expectation, expect for the fact that the crew found my present from Kraglin.

I groan sleepily as I walk to the mess hall of the ship, wanting nothing more than a huge cup of coffee. I see the crew all laughing quietly huddled in a corner of the mess hall and holding up a nicely wrapped pink box. I pour my large cup of coffee and walk over to the crew hoping it's not something horribly disgusting.

"Hey guys, whats so funny?" I chuckle walking over the huddled crew as they all continue to pass around the pink box.

The crew all turn around and looks at me with huge grins on all their faces and Halfnut holds up the pink box.

"Hey Misses Kraglin, hope you don't mind us seeing a preview!" Halfnut exclaims holding up the pink box as the crew roars with laughter.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?!" I hiss walking up to Halfnut and grabbing the box from his hands.

The crew all fall silent as I sit my coffee down on the table and curiously look down at the lacy pink box in my hands. I slowly open the box and squeak loudly with embarassment as I see pink lacy baby doll lingerie and a note on top of it.

 _"Happy One Year Anniversary Emmy, I hope you like it" Love you baby - Kraglin_

I continue to stare down at the box as I feel my hands start to shake and tears blurring my vision. Today was gonna be the day that Kraglin and I celebrated our anniversary before he and Yondu went down to Knowhere for business.

"Mornin' ya'll!"

I drop the box as I hear Yondu's voice coming from the doorway and look down at my feet feeling my body starting to shake violently with embarassment. I feel Yondu gaze upon me as I hear his footsteps growing closer to me.

"Uh, what's the matter girl?" Yondu asks softly putting a hand on my shaking shoulder and I pull away quickly.

I look up at him with tears flowing down my face and point at the pink box on the ground.

"S-See for y-yourself!" I sobs loudly pushing past him and run out of the mess hall.

I run down the hall and turn the corner and see steps to the upper deck. I furiously climb up the steps to the upper deck, and find a small dark corner beside the control room. I sit down in the dark corner as I sobs angrily into my ravager jacket sleeve.

The crew has done stupid things in the past to me, but this takes the cake! I always roll my eyes when I hear them whistle and call out dirty jokes at me and Kraglin. However; my privacy was never invaded! How did they find that gift? Did Kraglin ask for their opinion?

I continue to cry into my jacket sleeve as I slowly spin my gold wedding band on my left finger.

"Honey!"

I look up nervously as I hear Kraglin's voice call out from the bottom deck. He can always find me where ever I'm hiding, I swear I think he put a tracker on me.

"G-Go away!" I yell leaning back against the wall and fold my arms angrily.

"Aww come down darlin', I'm sorry" Kraglin yells as I hear his footsteps getting closer and closer.

I sigh heavily rubbing my tear filled eyes and slowly stand up and grab the rail on the top of the steps. No matter how made I get, Kraglin's voice is always too sweet to resist. I love that man too much to stay angry.

I slowly descend down the steps and hear Kraglin chuckle lowly at the bottom of the steps. I turn around as Kraglin wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close to his chest.

"I love you hun," Kraglin whispers softly as I start to cry into his chest.

I sniffle weakly tilting my head up to look into his bright baby blue eyes and move up on my tip toes to kiss my tall handsome ravager.

" I l-love you too Krags, but I wanna kill them all!"

Kraglin chuckles holding my blushing face in his large hands and brushes his nose against mine. I sigh happily and close my eyes enjoying this moment of sweet peace.

" Don't worry baby doll, Yondu already put them all on double duty today" Kraglin whispers kissing my lips again and moving his hands down to my ass.

"Serves them right, a-holes!" I chuckle moving my hands to grab his ass too and suddenly feel his member press against my leg.

"We have the day off, wanna show me that gift?" Kraglin asks quietly blushing at me sheepisly.

I giggle as I jump into Kraglin arms excitely kissing his neck.

"Hell yeah!"


End file.
